


Jitters Yet Again

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: One day maybe they'd visit a coffee shop other than Jitters
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Jitters Yet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 15- coffee shop AU
> 
> It's very short, I am very stuck on ideas for today

“Why is it we come all the way across town to get coffee when there are several perfectly good coffee shops just around the corner from S.T.A.R. Labs?” Cisco asked.

“Habit,” Caitlin said.

“We never came here before we met Barry.”

“It’s across the road from his work.”

“He has super speed, he could easily come to us and did, we both know he came here because Iris worked here. Iris hasn’t worked here for years.”

“They make nice coffee.”

“How many times have they been destroyed?”

“They’re not destroyed right now.”

“And they’re so far away.”

“You can breach here in seconds?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Do you want to go to a different coffee shop?”

“No, I like Jitters, it’s nice and they have good coffee, it’s just it’s the only one we ever visit. Maybe sometime we should have a look at other coffee shops sometime.”

“Maybe next time,” Caitlin said. “I can see Iris and Kamilla inside though.”

“Next time then.”


End file.
